1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an emergency shutoff valve for fire hydrants when the hydrant stem has broken. In particular, the present invention relates to a kit for use in stopping the flow of water from the hydrant when the hydrant's stem breaks after the hydrant has been opened.
2. Discussion of Background:
Fire hydrants provide access to a water main when large quantities of water are needed for fighting fires. The hydrant contains a stem valve that is opened by turning the nut on the top of the hydrant. Turning the nut lowers a plate into the water in the main, thus allowing the water access to the upper part of the hydrant. Occasionally, when one of the nozzle caps has been removed from the hydrant and the stem breaks, water at high pressure and flow rate--perhaps 1000 gallons per minute--will shoot from the hydrant until it can be shut off by municipal water authorities. If there is a cutoff valve located near the hydrant, the water can be turned off by closing that valve, and then, in due course, repairs to the hydrant can take place. Unfortunately, not all hydrants have cutoff valves or, if they do, the valve may not be easy to locate.
Furthermore, in addition to the loss of water and loss of water pressure to local homes and businesses, the water rushing from the hydrant will wash out roads or cause damage to property. Finally, the water is issuing from the hydrant at a pressure and volume that could cause injury.
There are a number of devices for repairing hydrants and some for modifying hydrants, so that when the aforementioned problem occurs, it is solved more easily. However, unless such other devices are installed on hydrants in advance of failure, they are of no use after failure occurs.
Therefore, there remains a need for an emergency shutoff valve that can be put on a hydrant after the hydrant stem valve fails.